Five Nights at Steven's 3
by Electivecross02
Summary: With the release of Five Night's at Freddy's 3, you all knew this was coming. 30 years after the defeat of the Marionette, Steven and Connie have their own place, but to pay the rent, Steven must revisit the nightmare of Freddy Fazbear's. This time, at Fazbear's Fright, he faces an enemy more terrifying than the Marionette... and his name...is Springtrap
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been 30 years since the Crystal Gem's battle with the Marionette. Steven was a full grown adult, and living in an apartment of his own, with his new girlfriend, Connie. The only problem was, Steven had difficulty maintaining his new rent. One morning, he was reading the newspaper, and stumbled on a new ad.

Steven: " Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Local amusement park is getting ready to knock your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Featuring actual relics from the decades old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way. Security guard needed for night shift. 200$ a week." Whoa. 200$ a week? That's the amount for our monthly rent.

Connie walked into the room.

Connie: Good morning, Steven.

Steven: Morning. Hey Connie. I think I just found a solution to our financial troubles.

He showed her the news clipping.

Connie: "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction? 200$ a week?" You're not actually going to go are you? You remember what happened at the last two places.

Steven: That was decades ago. And the Marionette is dead now. There's probably nothing there. All I have to do is watch some cameras and check some systems. Piece of cake.

Connie: If you die, I'll kill you.

Steven: That...that doesn't make any sense.

Connie: Sure it does.

That day, Steven went down the Fazbear Fright building. There, a man came to greet him at the building. He had short, blonde hair, and had a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it.

Steven: Hi, my name is Steven. I'm here for the night guard job.

Man: Hey, man. You can call my Bill.

Steven: Alright, Bill. What do I need to do?

Bill: Well, come inside. I'll show you.

Bill gave him a tour of the building. They entered a room with a poster on the wall, a child's drawing of Freddy Fazbear. They went through a hallway with more drawings and some weird substances hanging from the ceiling. They entered a room, and a clown like face hung from the wall, and Chica's head was on the floor. They entered a hallway with an arcade on one end, and a doorway in the other. They walked to the other side, entering a hallway with a Freddy Fazbear suit on one end. They moved to another hallway, and Foxy's head hung from a wall. They moved through, finally reaching a office. It had a large window looking over the hallway, and a single entryway on the left side, with a vent entrance on the right. There was also a box with an old paper plate doll, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy's heads, and Foxy's hook.

Steven: You really got the "creepy" factor down in this place.

Bill: Ah. Good. That's what we're going for. People were always terrified of the old place, so we try to use that fear to our advantage.

Steven: Do you have anything that's actually going to jump out at people?

Bill: No. We're still looking. We got a week before the place opens, and we have until then to find an animatronic.

Steven: I see. What time should I be here?

Bill: You'll take the 12am to 6am shift. Be back by then. I'll call you and make sure everything's ok.

Steven: You got it.

That night, Steven arrived at Fazbear's Fright. He entered the area, followed the pathway, then entered the office. There were two panels. One was a camera panel, one had the different systems listed on it, which were labeled, "Audio Devices", "Camera systems", and "Ventilation". The phone rang, and Bill's voice was heard.

Bill Message: Hey-Hey! Glad you came for your first night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting than it sounded. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.

Steven: Seems simple enough.

Steven looked at the camera, and saw on each view there was an option for "Play Audio" and an option for "Map Toggle". He pressed the "Play Audio" button, and a child's voice was heard from that camera.

Child: Hello!

Steven: Creepy.

Steven hit the button that said "Map Toggle", and it switched to the network of vents. Each of them had function that allowed them to be sealed off. Steven then looked at the maintenance panel. It had 4 options: "Reboot Audio Devices", "Reboot Camera Systems", "Reboot Ventilation", and "Reboot All". There was also an "Exit" option. A bell gong was heard, and the shift ended.

Steven: If this is all I have to do, then I'm in the clear.

Steven returned home that morning.

Connie: Good morning. How was it?

Steven: Easy. There was nothing there except some old animatronic suits. They didn't even have the skeletons in them.

Connie: Oh. Is that it? That can't be too bad then.

Steven: Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven was getting his stuff together for his second night. He left, drove to the Fazbear's Fright, then walked into the office. He got his phone call, and Bill's voice was heard.

Bill: Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one.

Steven: What?

Bill message: A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

Steven: Wait. Bill? What do you mean you found one? Hello?

The phone cut off, and the original Phone Guy's voice was heard over the audio tapes.

Audio tape: Uh, hello! Hello, hello!

Steven: No! Screw you! Not you again!

Audio tape: Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Steven: What? Animatronics with a suit mode? That's interesting.

Steven flipped on the camera, turned to Camera 9, then saw something he wished he hadn't. The new animatronic, standing in the hallway. A tall, yellow, bunny animatronic with glowing eyes and a scarecrow smile. One of the bunny ears was missing, and the entire machine was torn down and tattered, with pieces of machinery underneath showing. It's head slowly turned toward the camera, opening its mouth, it spoke in a low, distorted, cracked, evil voice.

Animatronic: My name is Springtrap. And I'm coming for you...

Steven: Oh my God. What the hell?

Springtrap began making his way to the office, slowly, menacingly, without hesitation or morality.

Steven: He's coming. What do I do? What do I do? Wait. That guy said they're distracted by noises. Maybe I can use these audio devices to keep him away.

Steven flipped to the exit at the back of the building away from him, then sounded off an audio device. Springtrap suddenly stopped on his motion, looked toward the direction of the sound, then moved towards the sound.

Steven: Whoo. That's it. That's what I gotta do.

Steven checked camera 10, and saw Springtrap looking around the location. It then looked down, back up at the camera, then back down. It began crawling into the air shaft, and when Steven toggled the map, found that it led right back to him. Terrified and panicked, Steven sealed the vent leading from the exit to him. It took a moment as Springtrap crawled through, getting closer and closer, and just then, the vent shut on it.

Steven: Jeez. I thought it'd be easier than this.

Red text appeared on the camera that said, "Ventilation error". Steven began to feel light-headed.

Steven: Gotta...reboot...ventilation.

Steven flipped up the maintenance panel and began rebooting the ventilation. While that rebooted, he checked the camera, and saw Balloon Boy staring into the camera.

Steven: What?

When he turned off the camera, Balloon Boy was standing in front of him with glowing eyes and a burnt body. It jumped at him, letting out a ghostly screech, then disappeared. Steven screamed, falling out of his chair.

Steven: Ah! Oh, God! What the...

He began to black out, as an alarm began blaring in his ear and the room flashed red. The ventilation finished rebooting, and Steven could feel his sanity returning to him.

Steven: I gotta find Springtrap.

He repositioned himself and checked the camera, finding Springtrap in the hallway with the Foxy head. He played an audio cue into one of the arcade rooms, leading Springtrap to that room.

Steven: What the heck was that with Balloon Boy, earlier?

A bell gong sounded, and Springtrap moved to the room he started in, locking himself in a frozen position. Steven left out of the exit outside of his office.

Steven arrived home earlier that morning. Connie was waiting for him in the room in a bathrobe.

Connie: How was your night? Pretty boring, right?

Steven: No. It was terrifying.

Connie: What happened?

Steven: They happened to find a new animatronic for the place. Some weird bunny animatronic with yellow skin.

Connie: Uh oh.

Steven: It looked at me through the cameras, and it said..."My name is Springtrap. And I'm coming for you..."

Connie: That's bad. You're not gonna keep going right?

Steven: I have to. I signed up for it, and we need to pay the rent.

Connie: But every time you walk into that office, you put your life at risk.

Steven: And if I don't we put our lives at risk. I have to keep doing this. I'll be ok. Springtrap moves around, but he's easily distracted by noises. And it just so happens I can play audio through the cameras, and lead him through the rooms.

Connie: I guess. Just promise me you won't let it get to you.

Steven: I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven had gone to sleep to recuperate for the day. When he did so, he had a dream.

It was a small location, and Freddy was in the building, giving cake to children.

_S_

As Freddy was trying to give cake to the kids, a crying child was seen outside.

_A_

Freddy began to slow down.

_V_

The children continued to scream for cake as the crying child wept further.

_E_

A purple car suddenly drove up, and a purple man stepped out.

_H_

The purple man approached the child.

_I_

Suddenly, the crying child was killed, his tear tracks still visible on his face. The purple man got in his car and drove away.

_M_

The soul of the child wafted from the body, with tears still visible on the face, and found its way to the body of an animatronic puppet, which was the body of the Marionette. His tear tracks painted its face as it stood, with anger burning in its eyes. The Marionette suddenly leapt out of the dream reality, and Steven woke up suddenly.

Steven: What just happened?

Connie: I woke you up. You were starting to get cryptic saying random letters in your sleep.

Steven: Connie. I just had the weirdest dream. It was a small restaurant with Freddy giving cake to kids, when a man in purple killed a crying kid outside the building.

Connie: What? Oh no.

Steven: Then, his soul found its way to the body of the Marionette.

Connie: Maybe it wasn't a dream. Something is trying to tell you something. It's entering your mind to give you the true story.

Steven: Connie, the Marionette wasn't some dark force. The Marionette was a kid. A kid who wanted revenge for whoever did this to him.

Connie: Then who's telling the real story, and why did Golden Freddy tell us that he and the Marionette were dark and light magic?

Steven: I have no idea. I have to find answers. I'll take my shift, and when I go to sleep, I'll see what else I dig up. You said I was saying letters in my sleep?

Connie: Yeah. You went, S-A-V-E-H-I-M.

Steven: Wait. That spells...

Both: Save him.

Steven: Someone is communicating with me. Telling me there's something I have to do to "save him".

Connie: Tomorrow, when you go to sleep, I'll check what you say, and you tell me what your dream is.

Steven: Gotcha.

That night rolled around, and Steven prepared to go.

Steven: Ready.

Connie: Oh, and Steven. I called in some people to help with your job.

Steven: Who?

The doorbell rang, and Connie answered it. The Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and new member Markiplier. He was secretly a Gem named Aquamarin were at the door.

Steven: Gems? What are you doing here?

Garnet: Connie called us and told us what's going on.

Markiplier: And we are here to help.

Amethyst: Somebody's gotta watch your tail in there.

Pearl: We're always here for you.

Steven: Thanks.

The five of them left, and they drove to Fazbear's Fright. When they arrived, they entered the office. The phone rang, and the original Phone guy audio tape was heard.

Audio tape: Uh, hello, hello? Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Steven: I guess the hybrid suits were a danger zone for anyone wearing. Wait a minute. I remember seeing what looked like human organs inside of Springtrap. Do you know what that means?

Markiplier: Someone is in that suit! He's very dead probably, but maybe not!

Steven: Alright. Let's get set up. Amethyst and Garnet check the windows, Pearl checks the vent, Mark checks the camera and I check the Maintenance panel.

Everyone assumed their positions.

Markiplier: What am I looking for, here?

Steven: A yellow rabbit with a smile.

Markiplier: I can see him in Cam 10.

Steven: What? Seal the vent.

Markiplier sealed the vent connected to the room looked over by Cam 10.

Garnet: This job is a bit higher maintenance.

Steven: Yeah. Glad I got someone to watch my back.

Markiplier: I hear you on that. Also...wuagh!

Everyone saw a decrepit, mutilated Freddy stumbling past the window.

Markiplier: What are we supposed to do about that?!

Freddy ducked under the window.

Markiplier: Ok, bye!

Freddy suddenly shot up from the floor, unleashing a ghostly screech, then disappearing. Steven began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Pearl: Steven? Steven?!

Steven: Pearl. Reboot. Ventilation. Can't. Breathe.

Pearl grabbed the maintenance panel and started rebooting the ventilation system.

Steven: Ugh. My head hurts.

Garnet: You've been deprived of oxygen. Your going to start hallucinating sooner or later. Just calm down and take deep breaths.

Steven took deep breaths, trying to keep his thoughts straight. He blacked out for a moment, and when he awoke, the Marionette was floating overhead.

Steven: Ah. Ah! AH!

Garnet: Steven, what's wrong?

Steven: The puppet. The Marionette. He's right behind you.

Amethyst: There's nothing in here.

Markiplier: He's starting to descend into a swirling labyrinth of insanity.

Marionette: Save us. Help us. Free us from our eternal hell.

The ventilation finished rebooting, and Steven cleared his thoughts as the Marionette disappeared.

Pearl: Are you ok?

Steven: I saw the Marionette standing over us. He said, "Save us. Help us. Free us from our eternal hell."

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: It was probably just a hallucination.

Steven: Maybe. I don't know. Where's Springtrap?

Markiplier: Don't worry got it all under control. He's in the arcade room right now, and I'm keeping him away with this great audio.

Steven: Good. Even if he gets here, he's an important part to the attraction. I'd get fired if I destroyed him.

Garnet: It's alright. We won't destroy him.

The bell gong sounded, and the shift ended.

Steven: Ok. We're through here. I'll see you at my place tomorrow night.

Markiplier: And we will see you...tomorrow night. Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That day, Steven went to sleep once more with Connie beside him. When he entered the dream world, this time he saw Foxy performing for some kids.

_S_

Foxy emerged from his Pirate Cove curtain to run out.

_A_

Foxy sprinted to the other room, finding five kids who cheered him on.

_V_

Foxy retreated behind Pirate Cove.

_E_

Foxy emerged from Pirate Cove a second time.

_T_

Foxy ran to the next room to the five kids again. Then he retreated to Pirate Cove.

_H_

Foxy emerged from Pirate Cove a third time, now seeing the Purple Man, smiling.

_E_

Foxy ran to the next room, finding five dead kids, having been murdered by the Purple Man.

_M_

Foxy suddenly leapt out of the dream world, shocking Steven awake again.

Steven: What did I say this time?

Connie: You spelled "Save Them". What did you see?

Steven: I saw Foxy. He was performing for the kids a couple of times, popping in and out of his Pirate Cove. Then, on his third reveal, the Purple Man was there, smiling. Then when Foxy went into the room, there were five dead children.

Connie: Oh my God.

Steven: I don't know who this Purple man is, and I want to know now. This is about more than just paying rent. This is about ending this nightmare now.

When the time rolled around for the shift, Steven left with the Gems, making their way to the pizzeria. They got set up in the office, and the phone rang, playing another audio tape.

Audio tape: Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Markiplier: Ok. So, we've got a faulty spring animatronic. Most likely Springtrap. That would explain the name, and the human organs. Spring-loaded animatronics. If you're in them and it goes off you die. And that phone call is confirming what happened. Like I said last night. Someone is in that suit! He's very dead probably but maybe not! Maybe he's an animatronic or both or just something trying to survive. I don't know. But Springtrap is not being very friendly, so all we can do now, is keep him away, and let Steven's dreams tell us what's going on.

Steven: I wonder what they plan on throwing at us this time.

Mark flipped the camera, and saw a change in the arcade machine. It had Chica's face in it. When he turned off the camera, Chica suddenly leapt forward alongside a decayed Foxy, startling Mark and Steven, and once again shutting off the ventilation. Amethyst grabbed the maintenance panel, rebooting the ventilation.

Amethyst: This is going to get really annoying in a second.

When the ventilation finished rebooting, a sudden blast of radio interference began to hit the group. A head slowly rose over the edge, emitting the radio disturbance. When it ended, the audio devices began having an error. Steven took the time to reboot the audio while Mark checked for Springtrap. He saw Springtrap in a hallway near the entrance. He sealed the vent in that area, continuously playing audio to keep Springtrap in the location. The shift ended, and the Gems left.

That day, Steven was having another dream. This time, the five dead children were in a room, with the Marionette.

_G_

The Marionette moved to the room, giving a gift to one kid.

_I_

It began giving a gift to each kid.

_V_

Once the gifts disappeared, the Marionette began moving to each kid.

_E_

The Marionette put a Bonnie head on one.

_L_

He put a Chica head on another.

_I_

He put a Foxy head on another.

_F_

He put a Freddy head on the last one.

_E_

The fifth child had a Golden Freddy head placed on it, as he began glowing with a ghostly energy.

Golden Freddy: You. You gave me life again. Thank you.

Freddy: You gave us all life again.

Chica: Yes. Thank you.

Foxy: Thank ya, laddie.

Bonnie: Thank you for saving us.

Marionette: My pleasure. Now we must prep for our eternal mission of vengeance.

Golden Freddy: What do you mean?

Marionette: We are going to kill the man that's responsible for our deaths.

Golden Freddy: Yes. The man that did this deserves to die.

Woman: What?

A woman was in the room with them. She had very long, shiny, curly pink hair styled in thick ringlets. She had pink lips and a heavy build t, and light pinkish skin. She was also considerably tall. She wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac-trimmed, tiered white dress with a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area, specifically where a gem was located. She also had black eyes.

Marionette: Who are you, and why are you here?

Woman: My name is Rose Quartz. I was visiting this place with my husband, and I heard voices. What happened here?

Golden Freddy: Our lives were stolen by a man in purple. He killed us, leaving us to rot.

Marionette: I gave us life again to prep us for our eternal mission of vengeance.

Rose: No. I can't let you do this.

Marionette: What?

Rose: Listen to me. What's done has been done. You're all angry. You're all scared. You're all confused. But, if you kill the one that took your lives away, your proving your no better than him. I can't save you from this life, but I can save you from being monsters. You decide your own path. Please, let me help you.

The animatronics all looked down in shame.

Golden Freddy: She's right. Killing is not the answer. We must do what's right. And what's right is keeping the rest of the children safe and happy.

Marionette: Yes. Thank you, Rose Quartz. Thank you.

Golden Freddy: It's amazing what you just did in 23 seconds.

Rose: You'd be surprised what people can be capable of. You'd be even more surprised by what you're capable of.

The dream ended, and Steven slowly awoke.

Steven: Holy sh-

Connie: So what happened?! You spelled "give life". What did you see?

Steven: I saw the Marionette. It was putting the dead kids in the animatronics, preparing them to kill the purple man. Then, I saw my mom. I think she's the reason they haven't killed the purple man, whoever he is. I need to have one more dream to figure out what happened. I almost have it pieced together...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven and the Gems arrived for their final shift. They got positioned in their office, and the phone rang.

Audio tape: Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Steven: "Spring Bonnie"? Springtrap is a Bonnie suit. I guess that's why we haven't seen a Phantom Bonnie.

Pearl: Phantom?

Amethyst: How'd you come up with that?

Steven: It just came to me.

Markiplier: So you really dreamt about your mom?

Garnet: Tell us about it.

Steven: Basically, the Marionette put the dead children in the suits, preparing them for eternal vengeance. Then my mom came, stopping them. That's all I remember.

Pearl: It's crazy to think that's what had happened.

Markiplier: She was a powerful leader. I actually fought alongside her in the battle for Earth.

Pearl: Were you the only one besides us that made it out?

Markiplier: No. Other Gems made it out, and did the same thing I did. I think Tourmaline became Pewdiepie, Spinel became Jacksepticeye, Topaz became MatPat, and so on.

Steven: No idea who those people are, I don't go on the internet very much.

Markiplier: Alright. Well, Springtrap is sitting in the arcade room. so we're safe till the bell...

The bell gong went off and the shift ended.

Steven was having his final dream. It was a new location in 1987, and more kids had been added to the Purple man's kill roster. When he had escaped, the Marionette and Rose arrived, finding the dead children.

Rose: Oh no.

Marionette: No. No. This can't have happened!

Rose: I am so sorry.

Marionette: This is your fault! I knew I should've finished the man in purple when I had the chance! The children wouldn't have died! You did this!

He lifted Rose in the air with telekinesis by her neck.

Marionette: Oh. I see. You're carrying a human-gem offspring.

Rose whispered.

Rose: Steven.

Marionette: Steven? Hmm...

The Marionette sent dark energy into Rose's stomach, then dropped her.

Marionette: Don't worry. The curse won't kill you...yet. On the day that Steven is born, your physical form will be destroyed, and you will die. Then, I will finish your son when the time is right.

He heard footsteps approaching, and disappeared along with the bodies. Steven's father, Greg walked into the room.

Greg: Honey? What happened? You left me hanging outside.

Rose had a look of petrification on her face.

Greg: Rose? What happened?

As Rose was prepared to explain...the dream changed. Many years after the defeat of the Marionette, but before the events with Springtrap. Purple man had disassembled the animatronics in the second location, attempting to erase evidence of his murders. The children's bodies still resided inside the animatronic bodies.

Purple man: Finally done. These cursed robots and their disgusting stench. It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore. But still, it's good to cover my tracks. I can't believe it. I got away with murder. Five whole times.

Voice: We remember. We don't forget. We know what you did.

Purple man: What?

Voice: We know who you are...Mike Schmidt.

Mike: No! NO!

The souls of the children began appearing.

Mike: Not you! Get away! Stay back! Don't touch me! Don't look at me! Get back!

Mike was chased by the souls into a back safe room.

Mike: Have to hide. Have to hide!

He saw the Springtrap suit.

Mike: Yeah! There!

He ran and got inside the suit, having cranked apart the machinery inside. Once he was inside, the spirits couldn't reach him.

Mike: Hah! Can't hurt me now!

A click went off.

Mike: Huh?

The spring locks suddenly broke loose, slicing, crushing, and smashing Mike inside, killing him. The spirits disappeared, and the heads of the suits began to glow, the children now trapped in the suits in an eternal hell.

Steven suddenly shot awake. He rubbed his head, and the light grew around him. He suddenly found himself in the office of Fazbear's Fright. He jumped to find Springtrap standing right above him. His new voice was much softer, but still held a hint of threat.

Springtrap: Hello Steven.

Steven: Aw crap.

Springtrap: Don't be afraid. We have a lot to do...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Springtrap had Steven trapped in the Fazbear Fright office. Steven was preparing to scream, but his lips were pinched together by Springtrap's fingers.

Springtrap: Now. I'm going to remove my hand. Then you're going to listen to what I have to say.

He removed his hand. After a second, Steven started screaming again. Then Springtrap smacked him across the face.

Steven: Ow.

Springtrap: Starting now, I'm not going to hurt you.

Steven: Uh huh. Tell that to my face.

Springtrap: Would you listen to me?! I need your help.

Steven: Wait a minute. Mike?

Springtrap: Yeah.

Steven: What do you need my help with. Killing more kids?

Springtrap: No. I need your help to reverse what I did.

Steven: Why did you do it?

Springtrap: I was mad. I tried to tamper with the animatronics, make my situation at the place at night better, but then that lead to an animatronic lashing out at a customer. I was fired, so I wanted to get even. So I killed the kids. Then you saw the rest.

Steven: The dreams.

Springtrap: I was sending them to you. Trying to tell you what happened.

Steven: Why do you need me?

Springtrap: You're the peacemaker. You are the only one who can enter the spirit world and put their souls to rest. Please do it.

Steven: Where's the portal?

Springtrap: That's the thing. Every world was created solely for each child. Each child has a different spirit world that you must enter. I'll show you the way.

Springtrap led Steven to a hallway with a balloon boy poster.

Springtrap: Touch the poster, find the kid, and give him a slice of the cake that you'll get upon entry.

Steven: Got it.

Steven touched the poster, and found himself sucked into a strange new dimension. Steven was Balloon Boy, and the whole world was covered in clouds and sky. He walked across the clouds, searching the area for the first lost child. He soon found a child, crying in the corner. The child was pale white, and desperately calling for his mother.

Steven: Hey there, little guy.

Child: Whose there?

Steven: Hey there.

Child: Leave me alone.

Steven: Hey. It's ok. It's gonna be ok.

Child: No it's not. I'm a monster. A monster.

Steven: Only if that's what you choose.

Child: Just go away. I've done what I need to do. Now, leave me be.

Steven: Not yet. I haven't given you this.

Steven set the cake down behind the child. The child turned to cake, and when he touched the cake, Steven was zapped out of the spirit world as it collapsed upon itself.

Steven flew out of the Balloon Boy poster, landing at Springtrap's feet.

Springtrap: I take it your first job went well?

Steven: Yeah. The whole world was collapsing on itself.

Springtrap: That means the child has been freed. We have to move on. Come on.

Springtrap brought Steven to the arcade room. Springtrap hit the buttons on one of the machines in a specific order. This caused the arcade machine to spark up and engage a portal to another world. When Steven entered, he was the Mangle. He gave the child the cake. Next he was Chica, then Golden Freddy, then the Marionette, and succeeded in freeing the children. The heads of the animatronic in the restaurant lost the glow in their eyes, as a ghostly piano played "Don't Go" in the background.

Springtrap: You did it. Now, my job is done. Thank you, Steven. Thank you...

Springtrap sparked up and lit on fire. Steven ran out of Fazbear's Fright as Springtrap's fire burned the place down to the ground. Steven made his way home, taking time to contemplate what had happened.

His adventures began at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The Gems had to pay for damage to a Bonnie suit. After that, Steven lost his entire frontal lobe to Foxy. The fact that his lobe was fully intact surprised him. It was there they met Aquamarine, aka Markiplier. After that, the Marionette was destroyed, but his spirit lived. 30 years after, it was at first about paying rent for an apartment, but it then became about finding the true story behind Freddy Fazbear's. He arrived home at his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw the spirits standing in his room.

Children: Thank you for what you've done. You've freed us, and now we can rest in peace. Never change. You have Rose's heart, and must keep it that way. You'll lead the world to a new generation, but be ready. For a new enemy will surface again soon. His name is...

The spirits disappeared.

Steven: What's his name? What's his name? Forget it.

Steven walked and got into his bed, easily falling asleep next to Connie. In his final dream, he saw an image of Freddy, but he had sharper fingers, a torn up hat and body, with multiple small Freddy heads sticking out of his body. Behind him in bold was the word "NIGHTMARE".

Multi-head Freddy: Prepare yourself. I am coming to your world... And there will be hell to pay.

_Final Chapter coming in November..._

THE END


End file.
